El recuerdo de una fotografía
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Lydia y su hija recuerdan a Stiles a través de fotografías tomadas a lo largo de los años.


**¡Hola a todos/as! Aquí os traigo un nuevo OneShot sobre Stydia. Espero que os guste y, por favor, comentarios.**

 **Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada, tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Lydia la observaba con ojos llorosos, observaba la tumba de su marido. _Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski. Esposo, hijo y padre. Inteligente y sarcástico,_ podía leerse en la lápida. Él mismo había querido que pusiesen esas mismas palabras cuando muriese, y Lydia no pudo evitar reírse un poco cuando lo leyó. La había hecho reír hasta el último día. Stiles, su Stiles, ya no estaba con ella. Ya no podría sentir su calor por las noches, ni podría oírle quejarse cuando los Mets perdiesen algún partido. No podría rodar los ojos cuando dijese algo sarcástico ni podría regañarle cuando le pillase comiendo chocolate a escondidas.

Claudia se acercó a su madre y la dijo "mamá, es hora irnos a casa" mientras la cogía del brazo. Lydia la hizo una señal y Claudia la dio un poco de espacio. Se acercó a la lápida, la besó y dijo "te quiero Stiles, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré". Se dio la vuelta y agarró el brazo de su única hija, el ojito derecho de su padre, que la ayudó a meterse en el coche y la llevó hasta su casa, una casa ahora más vacía.

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde que a Stiles le dio el infarto mientras desayunaba. Lydia no sabía qué hacer. Observó a su marido hasta que su cerebro reaccionó y llamó a una ambulancia. Dos días después, toda su familia se despedía de él.

Ahora, Lydia estaba en su casa, viendo uno de los primero álbumes de fotos que Stiles y ella habían completado. Su tercera nieta, Grace, de cinco años, se acercó a ella saltando mientras sus rizos rubios rojizos, como diría Stiles, rebotaban en su cabeza. Era la que más se parecía a Claudia, y por lo tanto la que más se parecía a Lydia. Tenía una hermana y un hermano mayor, Lydia y David, y un hermano más pequeño, Stiles, que había nacido al poco de morir su abuelo.

"¿Qué haces abuela?" preguntó la pequeña sentándose al lado de Lydia.

"Miraba este viejo álbum de fotos" contestó Lydia sonriendo a la pequeña. "Mira, este es tu abuelo durante nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos" dijo, señalando una foto en la que Stiles aparecía sonriendo en el paseo marítimo, con las gafas de sol puestas, al atardecer.

"¡Ala! ¿Ese es el abuelo?" preguntó sorprendida la niña, "pero si no tiene el pelo gris" dijo riendo.

Lydia se rió. "Claro, tu abuelo tenía el pelo muy negro cuando era joven" dijo, "y mucho más largo". Desde que Stiles había cumplido los cincuenta, se había negado a dejárselo largo, y cada vez que le crecía un poco, se lo cortaba. A Lydia le fastidiaba un poco porque no tenía dónde agarrar.

Lydia pasó la página y le mostró a su nieta varias fotos de su graduación en el MIT. En ellas estaba con Stiles, con Malia, con Scott y con el resto de la manada, además de con su familia.

"Abu, ¿esa eres tú?" preguntó la niña señalando una en la que salían ella, con la toga y el diploma, y Stiles besándose. Lydia asintió y Grace dijo, "tenías el pelo mucho mas largo y del mismo color que yo, y no llevabas gafas". Lydia le pasó el brazo por el hombro a su nieta y la abrazó. "Tenía veintiún años cariño, estaba en la flor de la vida" se rió. "Pero los años pasan para todos".

Lydia siguió pasando las páginas, y en ellas se encontraban recuerdos que jamás olvidaría. Recordaba el viaje que Stiles y ella hicieron a Irlanda, o cuando se fueron con Malia y Scott de camping a Canadá. También recordaba las fotos que Stiles la hacía recién levantada y cómo ella se mosqueaba por ello. O ese intento de proposición en Paris que no salió bien por culpa de una tormenta. Pasó al siguiente álbum y los recuerdos seguían. Su embarazo, su hija recién nacida, Stiles lleno de vómito de bebé, cumpleaños, noches sin dormir, premios matemáticos, obras de teatro, Halloween...

El último álbum contenía fotos de Claudia en el instituto y en la universidad. En cada una de ellas se observaba el paso del tiempo en ambos. Recordaba perfectamente a Stiles cuando le conoció; un niño hiperactivo de cinco años, con el pelo negro, la nariz respingona y una sonrisa curvada. Los años habían pasado para ambos. En la foto que mostraba la graduación de su hija, Stiles estaba canoso, llevaba un bigote horroroso (que había decidido no afeitarse por culpa de la crisis de los cincuenta) y la tripa le había aumentado mínimamente. Y ella llevaba el pelo más corto, teñido y gafas. Pero se dio cuenta de que sus expresiones no habían cambiado nada. Stiles seguía teniendo aquella sonrisa curvada y ella una sonrisa resplandeciente, de orgullo.

Esas dos personas de la foto, su marido y ella, se habían enfrentado en su juventud a cosas que nadie creería y que no deseaban que volviesen a ocurrir. Pero incluso después de tantos años y de tantas batallas vividas, no habían perdido sus expresiones. Estaban orgullosos de lo que eran y de lo que habían construido juntos.

Al rato, Grace se cansó de ver fotos viejas y se fue. Cuando salía por la puerta hacia el jardín, su hija Claudia entró y se sentó con ella.

"¿Qué haces mamá?" preguntó mirando el álbum.

"Estaba recordando viejos momentos con tu padre" respondió la banshee.

"Mamá, no creo que sea una buena idea" dijo Claudia, "estas últimas semanas has llevado bien lo de papá, y mirar estas fotos antiguas te puede provocar otra recaída". En las semanas que siguieron la muerte de Stiles, Lydia se había negado a comer nada o a salir de casa. Últimamente lo llevaba bien, y su hija temía que pudiese pasarla algo recordando a su padre.

"Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación cariño" dijo Lydia, "pero puedo recaer en cualquier momento porque nunca voy a dejar de pensar en tu padre". Hubo un silencio en la habitación y Lydia continuó, "tu padre lo era todo para mí. Siempre estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, incluso cuando él y yo no éramos nada". Claudia sabía toda la historia de sus padre, todo lo que habían vivido y cómo habían llegado a estar juntos. "Y me voy a acordar de él hasta el día en que yo me muera". Claudia asintió dándole la razón a su madre. Desde muy pequeña había aprendido que la mujer que estaba a su lado tenía demasiados argumentos como para discutir con ella.

Cogió uno de los álbumes que su madre tenía en la mesa y lo abrió. Lo primero que vio fue una foto de la graduación de sus padres en el instituto. Estaban junto a Scott y Malia. Los cuatro estaban mucho más jóvenes que ahora. La última vez que vio al Alfa y a su mujer fue cuando murió su padre. Nunca había visto a Scott tan destrozado. Fue cuando la explicaron que, cuando un Alfa pierde a un miembro de su manada, es como si perdiese una pierna o un brazo. Y su padre había sido el primer miembro de aquella extraña manada.

Siguió pasando las páginas y sólo había fotos de sus padres con el resto de la manada. A muchos no los recordaba, como al chico negro y a su pareja, y a otros demasiado bien, como a Derek Hale, el "némesis" de su padre. La hacía gracia porque su padre siempre lo ponía como si fuera lo peor del mundo, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos.

"Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día" dijo Lydia, señalando la foto que Claudia estaba mirando. En ella aparecían Stiles y Derek intentando montar una tienda de campaña. "Fuimos de camping a Idaho, casi en la frontera con Canadá, y tu padre y Derek se ofrecieron a montar las tiendas" dijo Lydia riéndose, "el resto de la historia te la puedes imaginar tú". Claudia se la imaginó, su padre y Derek discutiendo sobre que cosa debía ir con qué otra cosa.

Su madre la contó otras historias que ella nunca había oído, hasta que su marido, Ron, entró en el salón y la dijo que los niños querían irse ya a casa. Claudia miró su reloj, las 20:38. Se levantó y fue a ayudar a su marido a recoger las cosas de los niños. Todos se despidieron de Lydia. Cuando Claudia fue a darle un beso a su madre, esta le dio una foto en la que salía Stiles dormido con ella recién nacida tumbada en su pecho. "Os hice esta foto una noche en la tú no paraste de llorar hasta que tu padre te apoyó en su pecho" la dijo, "tuvisteis una conexión especial desde el principio". Claudia cogió la foto y al ver a su padre se le humedecieron los ojos. "Gracias mamá" la dijo, dándola un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Lydia la secó las lágrimas con un dedo y se despidió de ella con la mano mientras subía a su coche.

Aquella noche, Claudia lloró más por su padre de lo que había llorado en estos últimos tres meses. Al final, el recuerdo de las fotos la afectó más a ella que a su madre.


End file.
